


Totally Nonsense

by Lily_Vianne



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 완전무결하게 사로잡히다 | Totally Captivated (Manhwa)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Humor, M/M, Relationship Issues, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne
Summary: Takaba Akihito gets a great job opportunity which soon turns out to be not so great… Still, he cannot let this chance slip by. After hearing the offer of his boss, Ewon makes a similar decision. However, on that certain day Ewon comes to the same conclusion as Akihito. They really should not have accepted these offers.





	Totally Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Totally Nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944156) by [Lily_Vianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Vianne/pseuds/Lily_Vianne). 



> Disclaimer: This story is only a fanfiction, "Finder Series" belongs to Yamane Ayano and "Totally Captivated" belongs to Hajin Yoo.
> 
> I’d written this fanfiction four years ago and I promised to translate it. So I tried my best, and I hope you like this silly story.
> 
> I took into account all chapters of "Totally Captivated" but only 44 chapters of “Finder”. (Please note that I wrote the story in 2014.)
> 
> I apologize for the possible grammar mistakes. :)

Jung Ewon was tapping on the table impatiently. He did not want to do it, really did not. His fingers were trembling from nervousness as he was sullenly grabbing his hair. He furtively glanced at the opening bathroom door which proved to be a bad idea, since his partner, who had the looks of Adonis, walked out of the bathroom just like a model would do on the run-away. In spite of early morning, his favourite brand of cigarette was hanging from his mouth already, leaving a faint smoke trail after him.

Even though Ewon would usually transform into a drooling wreck by now, this time it was only adding up to his frustration. How could he live up to this perfect image? How? (And we should kindly ignore the fact that this man with perfect looks had a vocabulary which would even embarrass a circus performer.) Naturally, people followed Ewon too with their gazes and tried to get his attention, but the moment Mookyul appeared beside him with his unbelievable height and looks, Ewon’s ago fell a lot. And if not immediately, then soon enough he got a comment from someone about how huggable he was. With 180 cm, no less!

The world was unfair, he had already known this, but if he really had to go to this photo shoot, for which a nice premium had been promised to him, then he would have rather gone alone.

He should have refused this amazing proposal, this would have been the easiest solution. His boss would have been shocked, but from all those people at the company, he could surely find someone other for the task.

  
But no, Ewon had to accept the proposal, even though he knew exactly that his jealous partner will not let him do it alone.

The simple fact that Mookyul let him work in someone else’s office should have been considered quite a big step already. Not that after so many hard-working years spent with studying, making coffee, tidying up the office and doing the accountancy for the mafia would have been enough for Ewon.

‘I don’t want you to be there,’ he blurted out in the end.

‘We talked about it already,’ said Mookyul as he swang his coat over his shoulder, and despite the other one’s angry glare, his face muscles stayed calm.

‘We didn’t!’ preserved Ewon. ‘You stated that you would come. I’m going to work there and so should you!’

‘Oh, you wanted to take a photo together?’ asked Mookyul as a dangerous smile spread on his face. ‘You should have just say so, Jung Fox.’

‘No… it’s far from it…’ contradicted the younger one, taking up a position as if ready to jump any minute. This time he was surely going to swim to China if he must. ‘I’m sure the others are waiting for you in the office and… and…’

‘Now, move your ass and let’s go!’ growled the black-haired man, whose patience was wearing thin, but his partner would not budge since he still did not intent to leave their home. However, Mookyul knew Ewon’s weak spot all too well. ‘What is it? Would you rather stay here?’ he asked the question which would sound so innocent to anyone who did not know him.

  
As for Ewon, he could fully understand all the implied hints and after last night, his back would definitely not be happy about it either. And scary as it was, this time he would have rather said yes. He swallowed as he was vigorously trying to come up with a solution for shaking off his partner the easiest way. Maybe a gang war would have done the trick. Why weren’t there any fights in the family when one needed them?  
‘Should I know about something?’ flashed his green eyes full of suspicion. This seemed to be enough for the blond one to pull himself together and jump to his feet.

‘No! It’s just...’

‘Then let’s go’ said Mookyul as he grabbed the arm of the younger man and despite all protests, he pulled Ewon after him.

  
* 

Tomorrow seemed to be a promising day. A subsidiary of a Korean company intended to open a few offices in Japan and, because of mere diplomacy, they hired a Japanese crew to make their new advertisement. At least this was the cover story, however, one person of the crew knew exactly that the whole scheme was Asami Ryuichi’s work.

Takaba hated that Asami could see through him so easily he was perfectly able to predict the photographer’s reaction to an opportunity like this one. So Akihito’s reaction went through the following phases…

First a company offered his mentor a job opportunity to do a photo shoot in Seoul. Then his mentor informed his whole crew, including Takaba Akihito, that next week they have to accompany him to the shoot.

Akihito was truly enthusiastic about this opportunity, therefore, he went home and told Asami that he was also going to travel abroad because of an assignment. At least he could use his passport once again.

Then Asami gave him a mysterious smile.

And Akihito realized the truth behind the scenes. He furiously threatened the yakuza to not dare intervene into his work. It was already hard enough for him to accept what Asami was hiding behind his clubs.

And anyway, he could really leave him alone finally.

Naturally, he told his mentor that he came down with something.

However, his friends did not understand why he would be bothered by the fact that his mysterious girlfriend got him an assignment. After all, he would be the one to take the photos, so he will become famous not the woman.

In the end Akihito gave in, after all, it would have been a pity to miss out on this opportunity. So, he notified his mentor about feeling so much better all of a sudden.

 

Then their journey had begun… Naturally, Akihito could not travel with his colleagues, so he had excused himself and told them he had to take care of something beforehand. This way, Asami was still able to keep him by his side.

Tried as he might, Akihito could not hide his excitement. The unknown environment fired him up since now the whole situation was different from the case of Hong Kong. This time he travelled abroad out of his freewill, even if he had been led on a tiny bit. Furthermore, he could do his favourite activity and get a fair payment for it. Unlike a certain someone.

Nevertheless, he did not go that far to point to the buildings they left behind the yakuza’s limo. Otherwise Asami would have make a mocking remark, which could be followed by some teasing and something totally different in a few minutes.  
However, Akihito had decided to spend the day discovering the city no matter what the other one might have planned. If Asami had thought of him as a predictable person, he was highly mistaken.

During the car ride he glanced sideways at the yakuza time to time to make sure he was still deeply engaged in his phone conversation.

Akihito had come up with a fairly good plan: the car arrives at the hotel, Asami’s bodyguard gets out of the car to open the door for them but Akihito suddenly opens the door for himself, successfully hitting the bodyguard with the door, then takes his chance and runs away.

There was no way he wanted to sleep in Asami’s hotel, but he let the man believe that he had given in without a fuss.

He did not have to wait long to put his plan into practice, the car has finally stopped. Akihito looked at Asami out of the corner of his eye and the man looked right back at him, expressionless, then he kept talking on his phone. At once, the younger man heard the signal he was waiting for. The front door has been opened and after a few seconds Akihito could see the approaching figure of the bodyguard through the window. His time has come!

  
He put in the process of opening the door as much power as he could, scoring a perfect hit, then in a few seconds later he was already running through the streets. He was moving in a slalom to avoid pedestrians who did not understand his antics.

After running fifteen minutes, he was quite sure of managing to get away from the men of his uninvited fellow-traveller. Moreover, he knew he would not get lost since before their departure he drew down the route from one hotel to the other. Even though the hotels were quite distant from each other, he did not have the courage to call a taxi because of his lacking language skills. Not to mention that he could not possibly know which taxi driver could have connections to the local mafia, and he really did not feel the need of letting himself kidnapped once again.

After approximately two hours of wandering he finally reached the accommodation of his crew, in which they had booked him a room for one day earlier. However, the closer he got to the building, the less courage he had. He looked around suspiciously but could not see the signs of anyone following him or expecting his arrival. Maybe this time he actually managed to get rid of Asami's men. Sometimes even he could succeed, right?

Akihito was a little scared while he was walking to the reception desk, where he was trying with an uncertain 'Good afternon!', though he had no idea how to explain to the smiling lady that he had a booking for the next few days.

As if she was reading his mind, first she tried to speak to him in English, then in Japanese to figure out what language the light blond-haired boy spoke. After hearing her second question, Akihito nodded, and the receptionist continued the usual greetings with a wide smile.

‘Welcome to the Lotusflower Hotel! Can I help you, sir?’

‘Yes, please. I have a reservation for Takaba Akihito,’ he smiled back, and he was unable to hide how relieved he felt because of his success.  
‘Unfortunately, we don't have a reservation under this name,’ said the lady with calm features.  
‘What?’ asked the surprised Akihito. ‘That can't be. I made a booking for four days.’

‘Please wait for a moment, sir, I'm going to check it once more,’ said the lady with an unwavering smile.

  
How could this happen? He remembered well that the day before their departure everything had been in order. A member of the crew had checked on it and assured him that he had talked over everything with the hotel staff. All their data were written up correctly, they had nothing to worry about. Well, now it certainly did not seem so, since the receptionist still was not able to find any trails of his booking.

Seeing the devastated state of the young man, she told him that all the mentioned crew members had valid bookings. Naturally, she could not tell anything more about it, she had said too much already.  
‘So mine had been cancelled?’ he made the conclusion which he really should have counted on from the beginning. He did not get an answer, so he tried something else. ‘Do you have a room available?’

‘I'm deeply sorry, sir, but all of our rooms have been reserved.’

‘I see,’ sighed the boy, then he said thank you for the lady and walked out of the building dejectedly.

Damn Asami. This was really too much! His plan was absolutely novel, how could he possibly think that Takaba would try to escape? Well, that was kind of expectable but why did he think Akihito would manage to do it? Seriously, sometimes the yakuza thought too big of him.

Still, there was no way Akihito would walk into his trap. He slowly looked around the street full of people, watching them come and go, only to realize he had already fallen into Asami's trap. He did not have enough money or language skills to maintain himself, and anyway, his boss would not pay for another accommodation either, which left him with only one option.  
Though actually, he would probably survive one day on the streets, so there could be another solution. At least he honestly hoped that tomorrow another crew member would share a room with him. One night spent under the stars would not be such a big predicament, he had been in much worse situations already.

Unless Asami had counted on it also. What if he has to spend all night running away because the man realizes that Akihito decided against returning to his hotel? He would surely send his bodyguards after Akihito.

Was it even possible for the yakuza to predict his every step? Just how far could he follow his train of thought?

After some silent lamenting and rampage, Akihito was able to acknowledge his defeat. In the end he would eventually have to return to the hotel, there was no doubt about it. Though he would do it only in the evening, at the possible latest time. And Asami could believe whatever he wanted.  
  
This is how Takaba's adventure started in Seoul just one day before the ominous photo shoot. He did not mind too much that the situation had turned out like this for him since he still had his backpack with him as well as his camera, and he could take marvellous photos through this short sightseeing tour.

As time has passed, he had to walk in the direction of the hotel, but he decided to rest a bit on a bench in the nearest park to the hotel. He walked down his foot and his stomach was growling loudly since he could not have bought food for himself.

He was so bored at this point that he kept watching the passers-by until his eyes got fixated on a young blond man who could be around his age. It was clear that the unknown man was in deep thought. Though it was quite questionable whether he was angry or nervous. Or maybe he was simply panicking. He was squeezing his phone, which did not cease to ring just to make the poor man even more nervous.

Akihito took the courage to take photos of the young man, whose facial expressions were priceless. Undoubtedly, in the best photo the blond man was throwing his phone to the ground.

Then the scene suddenly started to get more exciting. A few men, wearing suits, has appeared in front of the young man, and it did not take Akihito long to put one and two together and realize, these men were not average businessmen.  
The photographer was slowly focusing on the group of men with his camera, even taking some photos of their faces. It seemed like as if they were talking with the blond guy, who certainly was not happy about it. However, it was ought to happen that at one point Akihito would get noticed. The moment has come – the group of unknown people suddenly turned toward the photographer, then they shouted something at him.  
Naturally, he could not understand them, and he did not want to wait long enough to find out the meaning either. So, he ran off, knowing full well that the whole group of suited men were tailing after him. It only confirmed his idea of them being not average businessmen at all.

  
They could not play tag for a long time since Akihito finally managed to run into Asami's hotel and none of them dared to follow him inside the building. Completely run out of breath, Akihito stepped to the reception desk, however, without even asking for his name, the hotel staff asked him to leave the hotel immediately. In Korean, just to make him feel even better. It was no use trying to explain his situation either, because thanks to two security guards soon he found himself in the alley just behind the hotel. Okay, so it was obvious that at the end of day his attire was not good enough to such a luxury hotel like this one. He was ready to admit it, but they could have still heard him out. No problem, at least now he really had a reason why he would not return to the yakuza's side.

He leaned on the cold wall and looked up at the slowly darkening night sky. He knew that the hotel staff will deeply regret what they did to him if Asami hears about it. And maybe this had something to do with his resistance of calling the other man.

After around ten minutes of guessing where he could possibly spend the night, his ringtone alarmed him. He did not even have to look at the name to know the identity of the caller.

‘Where are you?’

‘Why does it matter to you?’ he asked bitterly. ‘You made me homeless again!’ he accused the man but got no response. After a while he could not stand the silence anymore and blurted out his whereabouts. ‘I'm in the alley behind the hotel.’

‘And what would you happen to do there?’ the older man asked calmly.

‘I’m gonna become a freelance dumpster diver, what else?’ Akihito rolled his eyes. ‘Diving deep down into the darkness of the alleys.’

‘I see. So you finally found a way to synchronize our jobs.’

‘Go to hell, Asami!’ he shouted angrily then he hung up. If the other one believed he was ingenious, then he was highly mistaken. As if Akihito would ever side with him! He will be the reporter who gets Asami arrested!

No, actually, he had stopped believing in those sort of things a long time ago. Even though the man would have deserved it, he could never do anything to hurt him. But it still did not mean that Akihito would side with him. He just did not tell every little detail to the media, that was all.  
  
Despite being the one who hung up, deep down he was still hoping that one of Asami's men would show up to escort him to their room. Though maybe it would have been a better idea to simply escape.

Still he stayed there and soon enough a well-known figure appeared in front of him. The man showed Akihito the way, while constantly keeping an eye on him so he could definitely not escape this time. However, it seemed like that the boy had no intention to run away, moreover, he was unusually silent. But this was the least concern of the bodyguard, since the unpredictable, pouting young man standing next to him smelled awfully compared to the other guests of the hotel.

After some minutes spent in the elevator, the pair reached Asami's door, at least Akihito supposed they had finally reached the door. After all, he could not possibly think that one of Asami's men would take him to Fei Long or who knows whom. And he honestly hoped for the mentioned man to be still in China, far, far away from their hotel.

Then the door suddenly opened, and the little bit grumpy Akihito found himself face to face with the yakuza boss who seemed to be in a much more happier mood than him.

Yes, no surprise, it was Asami's room. Who would have thought otherwise?

The older man nodded to his bodyguard, who bowed to him in return, then he left the other two men alone.

‘The withered leaf of lettuce suits you,’ he took out a piece of lettuce of the boy's hair, who shook his hand away and stormed into the room. ‘Don't you think your behaviour is immature, Takaba?’ he closed the door with a dangerous smile.

‘Hah! So I'm the immature one? Who allowed you to resign my booking?!’ he dropped himself on the couch in the living room of the suit. However, he did not get an answer and to make it even worse, the other one only concentrated on slowly pouring wine into two glasses. ‘Now you won't answer me, of course,’ he fumed, becoming even more furious.  
  
Maybe to appease the photographer or because of some ulterior motives, Asami placed one of the glasses in front of the blond boy.

‘If you think you can get me drunk, then you are highly mistaken!’ spitted Akihito.

‘I’ve never told you to drink it,’ said Asami as he sat down on the sofa leisurely then sipped from his drink. He took the newspaper from the table, which earlier had been thrown there, to finally flip it through in peace. Even if Asami acted so calm now, he had to admit it that he was relieved when he had gotten news from Takaba. It was only natural for the yakuza to know the boy this much already – Akihito was simply too stubborn to acknowledge it was pointless to waste his time trying to run away. Sooner or later he always returns to Asami, to the only person who can protect him. But it was his persistence what Asami loved in him so much, not to mention that sometimes he found their little game quite amusing. Just like now.

 

Akihito grimaced and folded his arms firmly on his chest, then he shot the man a side-glance. Asami was calmly reading the daily newspaper – this was an activity which he usually would have already finished hours ago.

The photographer found it possible, strictly in conditional, that the yakuza might have been worried about him. Of course, Asami was the one who resigned his booking but the more Akihito thought about it, the less he found it surprising. Asami always made decisions in place of Akihito, sometimes even driven by positive intent. Like once a year.

It could be possible that he really should have not escaped…

He shot the man another glance, only to find him gazing back at him instead of reading the newspaper.

Moments like this Akihito was not so proud but nevertheless quite sure of knowing exactly what was on Asami’s mind.

  
_‘Counting bastard,’_ he added in thought but would not dare to say it out loud, since this would have unpredictable consequences. So, with a slightly pink blush on his face, still pouting, he looked away from the yakuza.

‘So why on earth did I have to come with you?’ he tried to get a proper answer in the end, though he was not sure about really wanting to hear it.

‘Because every time I leave you alone, you get into trouble,’ Asami answered him easily, then he put the newspaper back on the table and leaned against the backrest of the sofa.

‘I’ve told you, Asami, I won’t give up on my work!’ he turned towards the other man with a heated glare. It seemed like as if his statement had not affected Asami at all, moreover, the photographer’s outburst seemed to rather impress him. Anyway, he peacefully drank his remaining wine then put his glass on the table beside the newspaper.

‘And let’s not forget about the time when you misused my business card and beat up a veteran politician,’ Asami continued, and a small smile played on his lips when he has seen Takaba’s reaction to the brought-up case. Takaba winced, then blushed deeper and fought back with a grimace.

‘That was one of my students! I’ve told you already I could not have possibly known that night would turn out like this… And anyway… Hey!’ he said indignantly when Asami lost his patience and pulled the younger man close to him.

‘The responsibility remains yours,’ he silenced Akihito with a kiss, and the photographer came to the decision that this time he will leave this question as it was.

‘Just so you know, I’m working tomorrow,’ he told Asami when he managed to get some air. ‘If I won’t be able to stand with a straight back because of you…’

‘Then what?’ he inquired with a challenging smile to which Akihito turned his gaze sideways.

‘I’m moving out,’ he stated confidently. ‘I need an own flat anyway to develop my photos,’ he continued a little bit less confident now. ‘So soon I’m moving out and don’t think you can empty my flat again,’ he finished, hesitatingly.

‘Actually, if I recall correctly, you were the one who made a decision about moving in,’ he continued with the teasing.

‘That was only a temporary solution!’ Akihito huffed. ‘I could not go anywhere else because of the article published in the newspaper.’  
‘Exactly, Takaba. You are only safe by my side and this will never change,’ Asami stated, then he took possession of the boy’s lips again.

It would be hard to tell if it was because of tiredness or the decisive action of the yakuza, but in the end Akihito was willing to give up the fight. At least for today.


End file.
